Cold and Lonely
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Boyd goes it alone to meet an informant and instantly regrets it
1. Dark alleys

_This was another fic written when the muse was being stubborn. A picture from the wonderful Joodiff sparked the imagination, and this fic was born. I don't normaly do this type of story, and this is my first in this fandom. So, sit back and joy, and please let me know what you think. _

The cobbles were wet, the rain seeping through his jacket, shirt and trousers. He was cold, unnaturally cold, and that was not a good sign. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, but he wasn't surprised. What he was surprised about was how long it took for it to actually happen. Turning his head he looked to his right, then his left. The alley was empty, not a soul in sight. The tiredness was growing harder to fight, his eyes drifting shut as he tried in vain to keep them open. Moving his right arm he tried to reach into his pocket, find his phone and at least attempt to save himself. Pain, pain and cold would be the last thing he felt as his fingertips brushed the bottom of his empty pocket.

His phone wasn't there, maybe it was in the other pocket. The problem was if he moved his left hand then he would bleed out quicker, his finger plugging up the small cylindrical wound in his abdomen. He wondered if this was what doctors and surgeons did, sticking fingers inside wounds to stop the person on the table bleeding out. Using every bit of reserve energy he had Boyd dragged his hand out his right pocket, slowly edging it over his chest. He could feel the edge of his jacket, trying to pull it closer by one of the buttons. There was something in his pocket weighing it down, the jacket slipping back to the floor every time.

"Fuck." He hissed out through gritted teeth.

If he could just reach his phone he could call for help. Suddenly the phone started to ring, the silence of the dark alley broken by the shrill sound. He needed to answer it, to get help, to stay alive. Gritting his teeth he pushed his arm over his chest, groping around for the pocket of his jacket with his fingertips. When he found it he pulled her edge closer, his fingers delving inside to feel for the phone. Just as he touched it it stopped ringing, a low groan of frustration escaping his lips. He didn't need to see the phone. All he had to do was open it and speed dial one of the team, that would be enough. Once he was connected he could be traced, they would come to find him, pull him back from the abyss. Boyd managed to get his fingers around the phone, flipping it open as he fought to keep a grip. Finding the keys he pressed and held the button that was at position one on the phone, a direct link to her. He didn't know if the call went through, or if it connected, or if she answered if it did connect, all he knew was the darkness that swallowed him up.

* * *

2 hours earlier……

"Everyone just go home, this is a waste of time. We'll pick it up fresh in the morning." Spencer and Stella looking up at Boyd, his hands stuffed deep in his trouser pockets as he stood in the doorway to his office.

"You sure boss? They might still ring." Spencer cursing himself for asking, but the deep duty bound copper in him doing it anyway.

"I'm sure unless you want to catch up on paperwork, or sort the files out that were brought over to be stored." Spencer quickly pulling his coat on incase Boyd actually found something for him to do.

Stella was already stood at the door, coat on and bag in hand waiting. Spencer just shook his head and laughed, she wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"See you tomorrow, boss." Spencer holding the door open for Stella as they left the squad room together.

The silence was perfect, the building quite as it so late. Taking his glasses off he threw them on the desk, rubbing his tired eyes as he thought about what to do. He should go home, it was very late after all. He hadn't spoken to Frankie all day, not since she kissed him goodbye that morning as she got out of the car. He should phone her, let her know he wouldn't be home. He reached out for the phone, his fingers just touching the receiver when it started to ring. Picking it up quickly he brought it to his ear.

"Hello." The other end completely silent. "Hello, can I help you?" Trying again to get a response.

"Meet me in Strawberry Lane, thirty minutes, don't be late." The line going dead a the caller hung up.

"Shit." Looking at the clock on the wall as he considered calling the others back.

They had probably arrived home already, possibly gone to bed. He didn't need to wake them, it was a simple hand over, a switch of information, he could do it on his own. Shutting down everything he made his way out the office, up the stairs and out into the cold wet car park it had stopped raining but the ground was still soaked, puddles formed where the tarmac dipped or small pothole formed. He opened his car and threw his coat on the back seat, he didn't need that on as well as his jacket. Looking at the car's clock as he started the engine he saw he had twenty minutes left to get where he was going, plenty of times to get as there was no traffic on the road.

With hindsight, he should have phoned Frankie, let her at least know where he was. But hindsight was a bitch, especially when you've been stabbed with a screwdriver and no one knows where you are. Everything looked normal when he arrived, no one in sight, the place well lit and fairly open. His overconfidence should have been a warning, the fact it was gone midnight and this part of town was so secluded setting off alarms bells. But he wasn't concentrating, the lateness of the hour and the fact he just wanted to go home making him lose focus.

He didn't hear or see anyone approach him, didn't get a look at the person until it was too late, his retreating back and the long thin object in his hand the only thing he saw as he dropped to his knees. He'd been stabbed before, twice actually, but it hadn't felt like this, had bled like this. As he toppled forward he could feel the rapid escape of blood, could feel it pumping out of him. This was not good, not good all. Pressing on the wound was doing nothing, the blood still pouring through his fingers. His fingers, or more to the point, a single finger, his only hope of stopping the bleeding, or at least stem it. He closed his eyes as he moved his hand just enough for his pointer finger to touch the entry wound, without a second thought he stabbed his finger in the hole, his vision blurring as the world spun. He could not blackout, would not blackout. He needed to stay awake, to focus, to think of something else, anything else.

Brown eyes, beautiful chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. Shoulder length brown hair, and a smile that could make his heart skip a beat and light up any room. Frankie, his Frankie. The reason he was still fighting, the one thing that gave his life purpose. He would not leave her alone, he needed her as much as she needed him.

* * *

When the phone rang Frankie picked it up after the second ring, only one person would be calling her on her mobile at this time of night.

"Pete, where the hell are you?" Not waiting for him to speak as she saw his name on the small screen as she answered the call.

Silence, complete silence. Frankie pulled the phone away from her ear and checked the call was still connected, the timer showing the seconds ticking away.

"Boyd, you there?" Frankie's paranoia ramping up a notch when she was again greeted by silence. "Come on, Pete, this isn't funny. Where are you?" Trying to keep the rising panic at bay.

He couldn't make a butt call, his phone was a flip and it was in his jacket pocket. He had to deliberately open it to ring her. She needed to think, something wasn't right.

"Pete, stay on the line. Don't disconnect, keep the call going." Walking towards the house phone as she continued to talk into her mobile.

Spencer, she would call Spencer, he would know what to do. Keeping the mobile on her ear with one hand she dialled Spencer's mobile number on the house phone, every once in a while say Boyd's name into the mobile.

"Boyd," Spencer answering his mobile groggily.

"Spencer, it's Frankie. Where is Boyd? He's rang my mobile but there's silence, no sound, no movement, nothing. Is he with you?" Knowing by the sound of Spencer's voice he had been asleep when she rang.

"Frankie. What? Boyd was in the office when we left. The informant did ring so he sent Stella and me home. Is the call to your mobile still connected?" Spencer now wide awake and alert, already pulling his jeans on as his brain tried to process why was happening.

"Yeah, it's just silent. What do you want me to do?" The bile rising in her throat as she heard Spencer moving about on the other end of the phone.

"Stay connected, don't hang up. Do you have enough power to make it to the office? Can you meet me there?" His keys in the door unlocking it as he stuck his feet in his trainers.

"Yes, it's just been unplugged. You want me to meet you at HQ? What about Stella and Grace?" Frankie grabbing her coat from beside her as she looked down at her pyjama pants.

"I'll call them on the way in. You just meet me there, and don't disconnect the call." Frankie hearing the engine of Spencer's car start down the line.

"Right, see you soon, Spencer. Bye." Not waiting for a reply as she ended the call to Spencer and quickly looked at the mobile phone.

"Pete, hang in there. We'll find you, I'm putting you on speaker, I can't drive and hold this thing. I hope you charged your battery, we need to stay connected." Shutting the front door behind her as she held her keys and coat in one hand and the phone in the other.

Placing the phone on the passenger seat she started the car and jumped when music blasted from the radio. She quickly turned it off, looking back at the phone as the car roared to life in the quiet street. Nearly twenty minutes, the timer on the phone showing how long the call had been connected. Between trying to focus on the road and glancing at the phone, Frankie was surprised she made it to the huge building housing the CCU offices in one piece. Spencer's car was already parked, and just as she got out Stella pulled up beside her, Grace in the passenger seat.

"Frankie, are you okay?" The mothering instinct in Grace taking over as she approached Frankie.

"Where the hell is he Grace?" Frankie's eyes stinging as her mind played over the possibility.

"He'll Be Fine, Frankie. This is Boyd we're talking about." Frankie knowing by Graces tone that Grace was just as worried as she was.

Grace wrapped her arm around Frankie's shoulder as the three women walked side by side into the grey building. Spencer was in Boyd office when they walked through the double doors.

"Thank god. Stella, get that mobile from Frankie, run a trace, find out where it is. I've got a trace running on the last incoming call to here. I've got an ambulance and cars on standby, we'll find him, Frankie." Seeing Frankie hand over her mobile to Stella then Grace attempt to guide her to her office.

Frankie hadn't even sat down when Stella yelled.

"I've found him, or at least his phone. The calls emanating from somewhere on Strawberry Lane, about fifteen minutes from here." Frankie nearly running back out of Graces office as Spencer called in Boyd's possible location.

"Let's go." Everyone making for the door together.

Grace sat in the back of Spencer's car with Frankie, while Stella sat beside Spencer, flicking on the blues and twos as Spencer's car screeched out the car park. The fifteen-minute drive took seven and a half, Frankie all but timing it as she looked down at the open phone in her hand. Suddenly sirens sounded both outside the car and from the speakers on the small silver handset, they were close, very close. Spencer just about did a handbrake turn into the small lane, water flying in the air from the slick cobbles. Police cars and an ambulance pulled in from the other two entrances to the lane, the place lit up with lights and blaring sirens. There was a scramble of people as everyone got out of Spencer's car, all yelling for Boyd at the same time. The police officers doing the same as they got out the other two police cars, everyone shouting Boyd's name in some variation.

"Over here, paramedics, quickly." A shout coming from behind a huge black shop bin.

Frankie was moving before her mind even registered it, the rest of the team right behind her as they shouted her name. She stopped dead as she approached the bin, a set of legs visible from in between the two paramedics who were knelt down. She recognised them trousers, had ironed and pressed them not twenty-four hours earlier.

"Pete, Ohh my god. Pete." Frankie moving around both the paramedics so she could finally see his face.

Frankie dropped to her knees, her pyjamas pants becoming soaked instantly from the rain on the road. She kept blinking as her vision blurred, tears now rolling down her cheeks as she took in the paramedics working frantically on Boyd. Frankie leaned closer to Boyd, his head between her knees as she cupped his face her fingertips going under his chin as she stroked a finger over his lips.

"He's not breathing, shit, he's not breathing." Panic taking over as Frankie felt for any sign of Boyd breathing.

"He is breathing, just very shallow. His pulse is weak and he's lost a lot of blood, we need to move him now." The paramedics looking straight at Frankie.

"Frankie, come out the way, let them do their jobs. He's in the best hands now. We'll follow behind the ambulance." Spencer reaching from Frankie as she dropped her head to his, kissing his forehead then his lips.

Spencer had to all but pry Frankie to her feet, Grace coming to support her as they walked her back to Spencer's car. Frankie wasn't aware of the car journey to the hospital, only the hard chairs and the bright lights of the hospital hurting her back and eyes as sat staring off into space. The noise and the humdrum of accident and emergency fading away leaving just her, alone with her thoughts. She was aware of cups being thrust into her hands, bitter hot liquid going down her throat as he ex-colleagues mulled and fussed around her.

"Which one of you is Frankie Wharton?" Her name being spoken enough to kick start her brain and body.

"I am." Frankie instantly standing up to face what looked like a surgeon.

"Are you Mr Boyd's wife?" The surgeon looking Frankie up and down as if questioning her.

"I am his fiancé and his next of kin." The steel tone with Frankie addressed the surgeon making Grace and Spencer smirk.

"Right, well," the surgeon shrinking back slightly as Frankie all but squared up to him. "We have managed to stabilise Mr Boyd. His wound was quite severe, causing some extensive internal damage. If it's wasn't for his own quick thinking he wouldn't be here too now. By using his own finger to plug the stab wound he effectively stopped himself bleeding out. There was damage to his intestine, colon, and part of his left kidney. We've repaired as much damage as we can, removing the damaged of his kidney and stitching up the rest. He did lose a lot of blood so we got him on a continuous transfusion."

"I want to see him." Frankie hearing every word the surgeon had said but wanting to see him with her eyes

"He's just being transferred to the intensive care unit now, as soon as he's settled you can see him, but only briefly. If you want to make your way up there now someone will find you when he's done. Is there any questions?" The surgeon looking first at Frankie then the rest of the team who were all stood flanking her.

"No, I'm a forensic pathologist so know how it all works. Thank you." Frankie's guard dropping as she held out her hand to the surgeon.

"You're welcome. Floor four when you're ready." The surgeon turning away from the group as Frankie's world started to spin.

Spencer had his arm around her in a flash, her body leaning heavily against him.

He managed to get them other seated, Stella appearing seconds later with a cup of water. Frankie took the cup shakily, her vision was still fuzzy around the edges.

"Deep breaths, in and out. You're okay, Frankie." Spencer's hand running up and down her back as she brought the cup to her lips.

She took several sips, the cool water surprising the urge she had to throw up. After several minutes she stood up slowly, Spencer and Stella standing close by just in case.

"You okay?" Spencer's hand still on her back as she nodded her head and took one small step after the other.

The four of them arrived at the intensive care unit, Frankie going to the desk and asking if Boyd had arrived. The nurse informed her he was just getting settled, she just needed to take a seat and someone would come to get her when he was ready. Frankie sat between Grace and Spencer, Grace taking hold of Frankie's hand as Stella sat opposite them.

"Has anyone phoned Eve?" Frankie sitting up suddenly as she looked at her friends.

"I did, I left a message with Mike." Stella giving a weak smile as Frankie nodded her head.

The silence settled between them all again, Graces hand now resting with Frankie's on her thigh.

"Frankie you're pyjama pants are still wet." Grace let go of Frankie's hand as she squeezed hold of the damp material.

"Yeah, when I knelt beside him in the street. I didn't even realise they were wet." Frankie shrugging off the fact just as a nurse walked in.

"Frankie?" The nurse in the doorway looking straight at Grace.

Frankie stood up and looked down at Grace, Spencer already had his head hung as he shook it from side to side. The young nurse looked between Frankie and Grace, the obvious mistake she had made hanging in the air like a guillotine.

"This way." The nurse gesturing for Frankie to follow her.

"Frankie must be really worried, that's twice tonight she would have normally chewed someone up and spat them out." Spencer seeing the slouch in Frankie's shoulders as she slipped past the nurse in the doorway.

When the nurse stopped at the door to the single bedroom Frankie took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly through her nose. She nodded her head at the nurse who pushed the door open and entered the room just in front of Frankie. The room was dark, the only light being a small lamp beside the bed pointing to the wall. There were wires and machines everywhere, a metal transfusion stand beside the bed with bags of blood hanging from it. Somewhere amongst all of that was Boyd, his outline just visible under the blankets covering him. Frankie took a step closer to the bed, his outline becoming more defined. It was blurry around the edges though, the tears fighting to break free that she fought to keep hold of making him look out of focus. Taking another step closer brought her to the edge of the bed, the blankets tucked up to his shoulders.

Frankie raised her hand, let it hover in the air above his chest before gently lowering it. She could feel the steady rise and fall of the machines, see the mask on his face as it slowly helped fill his lungs with oxygen. At least he was only on oxygen, there was no ventilation tube doing the breathing for him. His shoulders were bare, the wires disappearing under the blankets that were attached to his chest and finger keeping track of his heart rate and pulse. There were no visible marks she could see, then again she hadn't seen his abdomen.

"I'll leave you alone for a little while if you need anything just press the buzzer." The nurse leaving her alone with Boyd.

"Ohh, Boyd. What the hell have you done this time?" Her hand burrowing under the tucked in blankets so she could find his hand.

His hand was a warm, heavy against her own, his fingers lying loosely against hers.

She looked at the monitors, saw the steady reading of his heartbeat, the constant beep showing he was alive. Keeping ahold of his hand she leant slightly over the bed, moving just enough so she could see his face properly. The mask covered most of lower face, his beard obscured by the plastic. His face looked so pale, so vulnerable. She could make out the movements under his closed eyelids, his mind lost in a dream. Frankie squeezed the hand she was still holding, using her other hand to brush away the hair that had come out of place and rested on his forehead.

"I'm not used to you this quiet, this still. You need to open your eyes, Pete. Show me these beautiful, fierce and stubborn brown eyes of yours, Boyd." Getting as close as she could to his face so she could place a kiss on his temple. "Wake up for me, Peter, I need you." A single tear running down her face and landing on his cheek.

He still held a faint trace of his expensive soap and aftershave, the smell so unique to him she smiled a little.

"I have to go, but I'll be back in the morning, I promise. Don't go anywhere I can't follow you, okay." Kissing his cool skin one last time before she stood up.

Tucking his hand back under the blankets she went and stood at the door, glancing back at him before she left the room.

"I love you, Peter Boyd." Her voice a mere whisper as she turned and left the room.

"How is he?" Grace, Spencer and Stella all standing to greet her as she entered the waiting room.

"Pale, on oxygen and getting blood pumped into him, but he's alive." Focusing on the important fact he was alive after having major surgery.

"Let's get you home, you can get a couple of hours sleep before you come back in the morning." The team guiding Frankie out of the hospital and back towards Spencer's car.

When they dropped her off she was adamant she didn't need looking after, she was a big girl and could look after herself. After some debating the team did eventually leave her, her back leaning heavily against the solid wood door of Boyd's house as she heard Spencer's car pull away. She turned and locked the door, trudging slowly up the stairs and into their bedroom. Stripping everything off she climbed into bed on his side, his aftershave, shampoo and body wash seemingly to envelop her as she tucked herself in. Hugging his pillow to her chest she fell into a fitful slumber, nightmares full of body bags, blood, and death.


	2. Hospital

Frankie was up before the sun, Boyds bag packed and in the boot of her car before seven o'clock. Frankie sat on their bed watching the sun rise, the light slowly spilling in as night turned into day. This was one of her favourite times of day, more so since she had moved in with Boyd. His bedroom was East facing, the sun lighting the room as it rose. There was many a morning when she lay in bed beside him, watching him as he slept. He had caught her on a couple of occasions, pulling her to him as she snuggled up against his chest. Finishing her coffee she put her cup on the bedside cabinet and stretched her arms over her head, her body protesting at the amount of sleep she hadn't had. Getting off the bed she unbuttoned the shirt she had found hanging on the back of the chair beside the window, holding it to her nose as she inhaled deeply. His aftershave clung to the material, her senses overwhelmed by memories of him, of them together. Her eyes started to sting again, she was not going to cry, it was too early to cry. Taking the shirt into the bathroom she hung it on the bathroom door and switched the shower on, the steam soon filling the room.

A shower and some toast had her more awake and alert, her mind still playing over how still and pale he looked as she pulled her trainers and coat on. As she stood waiting for the lift in the hospital her hands started to shake, her palms becoming sweaty. She had no idea why her heart rate increased as she approached intensive care, the corridor empty and the wards she passed on the way to his room quiet. Glancing through the glass she saw the change instantly, he definitely didn't look that when she left. Pushing the door open she stepped into the room, the beeping sounds of the machines seeming even louder than they were. Going straight to the foot of the bed she picked up the charts and notes and flicked through them, skipping to the last page to read the latest changes. Frankie reread the last page three times before moving over to the bed and pressing the buzzer that sat on the bedside cabinet.

"You definitely don't do anything by halves do you, Pete." Brushing Boyds hair back off his forehead as the door to the room opened and a nurse entered.

"Is there a doctor available I can speak to, please." Frankie doing her very best to keep a check on her temper, and the tears that that were stinging her eyes.

"I'll go see if I can find one. Is there anything I can maybe help with?" The nurse looking a little nervous as Frankie pulled out her wallet from her back pocket.

"No, I've read his notes, and understood it all." Flashing her ID badge for the nurse to see. "Now I want to speak to a doctor about his condition."

The nurse just nodded her head and all but darted out the room, Frankie turning back to the still form in the bed.

"Hypovolemic shock, Boyd, really? Like you didn't have enough shit to deal with. I'll get to the bottom of this, heads will roll. Now, I need you to get your strength back and wake up, I need someone to kick arse with me." Reaching under the blankets and taking his hand.

Frankie stood watching him breath in and out, felt his still slightly clammy palms in hers. She looked up at his sats just for extra reassurance that he was okay. She was just about to sit down when the door opened and a young man entered, shirt and tie on, file in hand, he was obviously the doctor and they were getting younger by the day.

"Hello, I'm doctor Wood. I've been told you wanted to see me." The young man stepping up the bed and holding his hand out to Frankie.

Frankie took his hand and shook it, up close he looked even younger, or maybe it was just the fact she was getting older that made him look like he had just finished high school.

"Yes, I have some questions that I want answers to." Frankie reaching for the chart at the end of the bed as she kept a hold of Boyds hand.

"I'll be happy to explain anything as best as I can." Watching as Frankie flicked to the last page and held the chart out. "I want to know first why I wasn't called when my fiancé went into hypovolemic shock? He could have died and no one called me." The doctor shrinking back a step as he realised this wasn't going to be easy.

The doctor went to his open his mouth and speak, but Frankie cut him off, she was only just getting started.

"Explain to me how internal sutures come away when the patient is immobile? It's not like up got up and ran the London marathon, why weren't they checked as he did them? And how much blood has been replaced? Both in surgery and since he started to bleed internally? And don't try and fob me off, I have seen the inside of more bodies than you've had pints in the pub." Holding out her ID card for the doctor to take.

She watched the colour drain from his face as he's swallowed hard, he knew he was knee deep in shit, and he wasn't climbing out any time fast.

"Doctor Wharton, I am so sorry. I have no idea why no one called you. You are down as his next of kin, and given the circumstances you should have been notified. I will follow up on why you weren't contacted. As for his internal bleeding we now know when he was in emergency surgery, there was a small section of his intestine that was stitched when the surgery was performed to stop the bleeding. His own intestines doing its job managed to open the wound and caused the internal bleeding. We acted swiftly and operated to repair the damage and he should make a good recovery. As for blood loss, it was calculated at about thirty five percent. We have been slowly topping him back up, and he's doing very well. We've upped his oxygen levels just a little, but he's coping rather well under the circumstances. I know you know the risk better than anyone, doctor Wharton, but he's strong and he's fighting." Doctor Wood looking between Boyd and Frankie as she stood taking in what he said.

"I want someone held accountable for not calling me, if the worst had happened heads would have rolled. A high rank police officers dies and no one contacted his next of kin, that's wouldn't have looked good on the front of the daily mail now would it." Frankie's anger slowly ebbing away as she finished ranting.

"I totally understand your anger, and all I can do is apologise again. Is there anything else you need to know before I get back to my rounds?" The doctor asked as he slowly edged closer to the door.

"No, not yet. But if I think of anything I'll be back in touch though." Frankie not quite ready to let the doctor off the hook.

The doctor just nodded his head as he made a very quick exit from the room, Frankie watching him until the door was shut. She turned back to the bed, glancing up at the machines still beeping and monitoring his vital signs. Everything looked normal, his heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen saturation all looked good for someone who had gone through hypovolemic shock mere hours ago. His temperature and respiration was also good, the doctor was right he was doing well all things considering. Pulling the chair as close to the bed as she could she sat down, repositioning his hand between both of hers. His hand was still a little clammy, the after effects of hypovolemia.

"Oh Boyd, Jesus. What the hell am I going to do with you?" Her chin now resting on the bed beside their linked hands as she looked over at him.

Frankie watched him, silently willing him to wake up. She had heard rumours about talking to people who were in comas or unconscious, as a pathologist she hadn't really paid much attention. Now though she wished she had. Sitting still and silent wasn't her thing, or his.

"So, I take it the plans for the weekend are now on hold? We're destined to not get away so we can celebrate us getting engaged. If this is a sign of what's to come should I just skip any plans for a honeymoon? Actually, don't answer that. On saying that, when you get out of here you'll be laid up for a bit. Maybe we can get away then, have a week by the seaside, reminisce. That little cottage is still there, I was there a few years ago for old time's sake. It hasn't changed, still bloody freezing at night time when you've got no one to snuggle up with and keep you warm." Tears now slowly rolling down her cheeks and landing on his arm. "I need you, Pete." Moving her head so she had her forehead resting on his side as sobbed quietly into the bed.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sat like that when the door opened behind and in walked Grace, closely followed by Spencer, Stella and Eve. She quickly wiped at her face, a feeble attempt to hide the fact she had been crying. Everyone gathered around the bed, Grace making sure she was the one beside Frankie as she slid her arm around her shoulders and hugged her to her side.

"How is he?" Spencer asked as Eve picked up his notes and started to read them.

"He's better than he was." Not needed to explain as Eve jumped in.

"Shit, hypovolemia! How did that happen?" Eve looking at Frankie along with the rest of the team.

"His intestines ruptured after the surgery. He's fighting back, we just need him to wake up now, show us he's still with us." Frankie's hand never leaving his as she spoke.

"Typical Boyd, always does things the hard way." Grace patting Frankie's shoulder as she looked down at her long term friend. "He'll come around in his own sweet time, then be driving everyone nuts asking when he can get out."

"Like when he got stabbed in the Keel case. He discharged himself after two days, was back at his desk the next day. " Spencer telling Stella and Eve the story of Boyd's war wounds.

Stella and Spencer found chairs and the team gathered around the bed, all sharing stories with Stella and Eve about the team's exploits before they joined. Of course Mel was brought up, the mood dropping slightly then picking back up once the awkwardness of talking about their fallen colleague had passed. The first the team knew of how long they had been there was when a nurse came in and asked if everyone could leave while they checked Boyd over.

"Frankie, we'll head down and get some lunch, you want to join us or us bring something up?" Eve being the first one to ask Frankie what her plans were.

"I'll stay until hes done, then I might come and join you." Chairs all being moved back so the nurse could move around the bed. " Thanks, guys." Frankie watching everyone leave before stepping back so the nurse could check Boyd over.

"Everything looks good. Urine output is a little down but that's to be expected. We'll up his fluid intake to see if that helps. The sooner he wakes up the better though, it will help us gage what's going on." The nurse scribbling on his notes as she spoke to Frankie.

"Thank you." Frankie watching the nurse straightening the blankets after replacing the notes.

When the nurse left she went to the bed, readjusting the sheets so they weren't tucked in as tight.

"There, I know you hate being cocooned in. Pete, you need to wake up, come on. You need to let me see those big brown eyes. I need to hear you complaining about being stuck in here, about being bored and you wanting steak and not hospital food. I want to hear you asking me to bust you out, to find a way for you come home." Pulling a chair back over so she could sit beside the bed and take his hand in hers.

Sitting stroking his hand she took some comfort in the fact he was still alive, his own quick thinking stopping him bleeding out. She wasn't sure how long she had been sat there quietly watching him, the stillness and silence in the room lulling her into a sleepy haze. When the door behind her opened and the team all entered rather loudly she shit awake, her head lifting up form the sage of the bed.

"Nice lunch?" She managed to say rather sleepily.

"Not bad, not bad at all. We got you something." Spencer said, stepping aside so Eve could pass Frankie the white polystyrene carton, fork and bottle of coke.

"Thanks." Opening the carton and looking at what she was sure was a some sort of noodles with vegetables and chicken.

"How's he doing?" Grace taking a seat beside Frankie as Frankie stuck her fork in the noodles and gave it a twist.

"Okay. Low urine output, but that's normal after what's happened. His fluids have been upped, his oxygen dialled down, now it's up to him." Glancing up at Boyd before she managed to scoop some of her lunch into her mouth.

"That's good to hear, so as per usual we all wait on Boyd to make the decisions." Everyone laughing as they knew Grace was right.

Everyone pulled the chairs back around the bed and the banter and chit chat again flowed between the past and present members of the cold case unit. It wasn't until the nurse came back in just after four that everyone realised how long they had been sat together.

"We should all be going, let Frankie has some time alone with Mr invincible over there." Grace standing up and looking at the current members of the unit.

After lots of hugging, Grace, Spencer, Stella and Eve left Frankie alone, the silence again making Frankie consider the situation. Back when Boyd had stabbed in Keel case they hadn't been an item. There had been that spark, but they hadn't stepped over the mark. It wasn't until she left the unit that the shift in their relationship happened.

"Remember when we met up in that restaurant? That night you had that brunette on your arm. Had to be my worst date in history. I turned up with a bloke and left with on my own. Then again, I'm not complaining. I wonder whatever happened to whatever her name was? Sarah something, didn't you finish with her not long after that and come looking for me?" Frankie's fingers stroking Boyd's knuckles as she held his hand.

Frankie settled her head on the bed beside their joined hands and let her eyes drift shut, everything would work itself out in the end.


	3. Awake

The first thing Boyd thought as his brain fought against the fog and the darkness was he was warm now. The last thing he remembered was being cold, cold and wet, and dying. Blood, lots of it, coming out of his side. His hands, and more so his finger warm and sticky as he tried to stop the bleeding. His hands weren't sticky now, they were warm, and one was warm with another set of hands wrapped around it. The hands were smaller than his, softer, feminine. He recognized the hands around his, the feel of them, the weight of them on his. Frankie, his brain knew the hands belonged to Frankie. But they couldn't be Frankie's if he was dead. He wished he could clear the fog, open his eyes and see where he was, who he was with.

Slowly with some serious effort Boyd managed to crack open his eyes very slightly, light flooding in rapidly. He screwed them shut again, pain going through his whole body like he's been hit by a train. He tried again, only this time more slowly, finally able to open them fully and blink a few times. Bright strip lights shone down on him, the smell of hospitals and disinfectant filling his nose. Taking stock of his condition he could feel dressings on his abdomen, the tape holding them in place. There was a drip in his hand, another in his arm, and for fuck sake, he'd been catheterized. He wasn't surprised by the catheter, just annoyed he had someone down then when he'd been out of it. Turning his head a little he saw the stand with what was obviously blood and fluid bags attached, that explained the needles then. Looking to the other side he followed his arm down to where his hand was still encompass by another set of hands.

Wavy dark brown hair, that was all he could see of the person holding his hand. Looking at the hand on top of his he saw fingers, slender, well-manicured fingers with black nail varnish on the nails. Eve wore black nail varnish but her hair was much longer. Then he saw the ring, the shiny gold ring on the ring finger. He knew that ring, had spent ages in the shop picking it out. He was the one who had put it on the finger that now curled around his.

"Frankie." His voice, dry, gravelly and low from lack of use.

Frankie heard her name being called and her head shot up instantly, her eyes trying to focus as she woke up.

"Boyd." Standing up and looking down at Boyd's face, his eyes wide open as he searched her face for answers.

"Drink?" He managed to say as he tried to lick his very dry and chapped lips.

Frankie reached for the jug and glass, pouring out the water before bringing the glass closer to Boyd. She needed a straw, or he needed to sit up, and there was the little issue of his mask. Putting the glass back on the table she looked around before turning back to him.

"Can we try raising you a little? Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?" Seeing Boyd nod as she pressed the button on the control to start raising the head of the bed.

Boyd gritted his teeth, the twinge starting in his abdomen as Frankie raised the bed. Frankie didn't raise the bed much, just enough so she could hold the glass to his lips as he took small sips. Removing the mask so it was on his chest but pointing upwards he took three or four sips before he shook his head, Frankie putting the glass back on the table before she wiped the drop of moisture from his chin.

"Okay?" Frankie watching as Boyd licked his lips before attempting to smile at her.

"You look like crap." Boyd's trademark smirk slowly creeping up on his face.

"Thanks, it's not like you look great yourself. On saying that, the shirtless look is rather fetching." Frankie not being able to help run a finger down Boyd's naked chest, stopping just short of where the blankets were crumpled just above where his dressing started.

"I aim to please. Now, tell me what the hell is going on? The last thing I remember is being cold, wet, and bleeding in an alley with my finger in my own gut." His left hand twitching as he recalled sticking his own finger in the stab wound to stem the bleed.

"You were stabbed with what looks like a screwdriver. It's ripped your intestines, and they've removed part of your kidney on that side. It may have been small but it caused some damage. You were barely alive when we found you. According to the doctor, you saved your own life. By plugging up the wound you stopped yourself bleeding out. On saying that, you weren't content with just that. The doctors stuck you back together and you went into hypovolemic shock. Your stitches ripped causing more internal bleeding. You lost a lot of blood, that's why they are pumping it back in. You've been lucky, very lucky." Fighting back the tears as she explained what had happened to him.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry, please." Frankie knowing Boyd was utter rubbish dealing with crying women. "Come here." He gingerly suggested as he lifted his arm up.

Frankie did attempt to cuddle into him, carefully resting her head on his shoulder as she kept the rest of her body as far away from him as she could. His arm went around her shoulder, his hand in her hair as she placed her arm across his upper chest.

"When I saw you lying in the street, all that blood, I thought we were too late." Her whispered words brushing against his neck as she talked about when he was found.

"I'm okay, see. Just a scratch, that goes a little deep, that's all. I'll be up and about in a few days." Stroking her hair as he tried to offer her some comfort and reassurance.

"I should get the nurse, get them to check you over, and put that mask back on." Finally pulling herself together enough so she could sit up.

"Give me another drink will you before I do, please." Keeping his hand over Frankie's hand as she reached for the glass.

This time he took full mouthfuls, swilling the water in his mouth before swallowing.

"Better now? Shall I ring for the nurse?" Putting the glass down and reaching for the buzzer for the nurse.

"Better, except my lips are really dry." Frankie pressing the buzzer then placing it back on the bedside cabinet.

Neither of them looked when the door opened and a nurse walked in, both glad they hadn't when the first things she said was,

"Oh, you're awake now." Like stating the obvious was the best she could come up with.

Both Boyd and Frankie smiled at each other, Frankie waiting for the nurse to ask her to either move or leave.

"How are you feeling Mr Boyd?" The nurse asked as she picked up his notes and jotted the time down.

"Not bad all things considering. When can I get this mask off, and these out," indicating to the IV lines in his arm, "and get out of here?" Frankie groaning at his question. "What? You knew I would ask, might as well get it asked first then I know."

"You'll be with us a few days yet Mr Boyd. You suffered a serious injury, not to mention the blood loss. You are definitely looking at a few days, that's if all goes well of course. Your levels all look good so I'll get that mask now. The IV lines you'll have until the doctors happy with your blood count again, and we sort out your output problem." The nurse switching of the oxygen and carefully removing the mask. "First things first though, we need to get your fluid intake up, and increase your output, then maybe we can see about getting one of them lines out."

"I just had some water." As if the few sips he had was going to make a difference.

"You need more than a few sips. We'll get you a fresh jug and we'll keep an eye on your intake and output. Maybe in a couple of hours, we can see about something light to eat." Boyd wrinkling his nose at the prospect of food.

"If there's nothing else, I'll leave you alone. I'll bring you that jug of water in soon." Putting the notes back at the end of his bed as Frankie asked for something.

"A straw as well please." Boyd shaking his head and Frankie and the nurse just ignoring him.

The nurse left the room and Boyd sat sulking.

"What? Did you expect to just open your eyes and be discharged? Stop sulking and drink this." Getting the glass and bringing it to his lips. "I'll bring you some juice in tomorrow, but for now this will have to do." Boyd wrapping his hand over hers as he took a few mouthfuls, then drained the remains in one.

"Thanks, and I don't need a straw." His thumb stroking Frankie's before he let go.

"Just humour me, okay. Just for today." Frankie putting the glass down and filling it back up.

"I'm not a fish, Frankie." Eyeing the glass.

"It's not for now. Is there anything you want me to bring in tomorrow?" Glancing up at the clock to see how late it was.

"A shirt, or something." Seeing Frankie bend over and pick something up. "Nice view," not being able to help himself eye up Frankie's backside.

"Funny. I have some bits here, I brought them in earlier." Placing the bag on his bed near his feet. "I didn't even know you owned a pyjama top, let alone a full set of pyjamas." Taking a matching blue set of cotton pyjamas out the bag. "Underwear, for when you know, they take the thing out." Deliberately avoiding saying catheter to save an argument. "I'll bring in clothes when we get an actual date for your coming home. Also brought in your wash kit and beard trimmer, don't want you going all caveman look on me." Placing everything back in the bag except the pyjama shirt. "So, how do you want to do this?" Holding up the pyjama shirt.

"Sit me up a bit more first, make sure I can stay upright enough." Watching and feeling as Frankie slowly raised the bed.

His side did hurt, but it wasn't enough for him to ask her to stop. Looking at the lines in his arm he realised his arm wasn't going it that side.

"This arm first, around my back, under my arm and do as many buttons as you can. How does that sound?" Holding up his arm for Frankie to slide the shirt on.

Frankie slid the shirt up one arm, managed to get it across his back, then joined the shirt fronts together with four buttons, one arm and shoulder still visible.

"Rocking the new look, Boyd. Not to tight under your arm?" Running her finger under his arm with the IV lines in to make sure it wasn't cutting into his skin.

"Frankie, it's fine. Now get here and sit down, will you? You'll get kicked out in a minute and I want to see you before you go." The obvious displeasure in his voice noticeable.

Frankie moved back around his bed and sat down, taking his hand in hers as she balanced on the edge of the bed.

"Your bed is very empty without you in it, actually the whole house is." Boyd squeezing her hand as she looked at him sadly.

"Our bed, and I won't be away long. Then if you get your way I'll be in it for a few more days when I get home." Frankie smiling as she knew he was right.

"I'll even stop in it with you if you want me too of course." Boyds face lightening up at the prospect of lounging in bed with Frankie for a couple of days.

"I can do that, with you beside me. You getting a takeaway on the way home?" Boyd not being able to not fuss over Frankie.

"Yes, dad." Earring her a glare from Boyd.

The door behind them opened and a different nurse entered, a jug of water in one hand and a straw in the other.

"Visiting time is over I'm afraid. I have a fresh jug of water and a straw. Do you feel up to some toast, or maybe soup?" Frankie standing up but not letting go of Boyd's hand.

"Toast, please." Boyd not fancying either put knowing he had to try something.

"I'll go get you some now. Brown bread and butter okay?" Boyd nodding his head in agreement before the nurse left the room.

"I should go. Don't forget, drink plenty. If you want your dignity back it's the only way. You'll live if you don't eat the toast, but at least try it, for me please." Leaning in to kiss his cheek before he turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Pete." Kissing Boyd one last time before she stood up straight and took a step back.

"Me too." Not actually saying the words but the sentiment still there.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Taking another step back as their joined hands finally separated.

Frankie picked up her coat and walked to the door, glancing back at Boyd as she opened the door and stepped into the now busy corridor, friends and family leaving after visiting other patients. Frankie looked through the open blinds into Boyd's room, Boyd now sat with his head back and his eyes shut. He would be okay, and he would be home soon. That was enough for her for now.


	4. Caught

Frankie was pleased to see Boyd was awake and alert when she arrived, the remainders of breakfast on the table.

"Hey, Frankie." Boyd smiling as Frankie leaned in to kiss him.

"Morning." Kissing his lips first, then his forehead as she stood up again. "You ate breakfast, what did you have?" Looking at the plate on the table.

"Toast and some junk they called porridge. I'll stick with the toast and cereal tomorrow." Seeing Frankie laugh as he described breakfast.

"What about fluids? How you getting on with that? I see you're no longer a vampire, and the fluid bag and wires have all gone as well." Both ports on his hand and arm closed but still in place, his arm now in the arm hole so his shirt was on properly, and the monitor beside his bed switched off.

"Need bloods cheeked today, and as long as I keep drinking then I get my dignity back at lunch time. These will probably come out tomorrow when they check my stitches." Lifting his arm up to show her the ports.

"So it's all going well. The house is so big and empty without you there. Even stomping around in a bad mood I miss having you about." Frankie's smile growing into a full on beam when she saw Boyd's smile grow.

"You going to sit down or stand about there all day?" Watching as Frankie looked around for the chair.

When she found it she pulled it over and sat down, picking the bag she had put on the floor.

"I have juice, you want some?" Taking out the bottle of juice and holding it up.

"Yeah, stick some in there. It's got to make drinking so much bloody water bearable." Pointing to the jug on the table.

Frankie added some juice to the jug and poured some into the glass, passing it to Boyd as she watched him down the full thing.

"Take it easy, it's not like they'll come around early and debag you. If they said dinnertime then be patient, just keep drinking and they'll take it out when they said they would. Then you have to keep drinking afterwards to get everything back in working order." Attempting to hide her smirk as Boyd glared at her.

"Been here before, Frankie. Stings like a bitch when they take it out, and peeing afterwards isn't the greatest, but it's got to be done. I have a home to go to, and an incredible hot girlfriend who has a very healthy appetite when it comes to sex. I can't disappoint her, now can I." Reaching out for Frankie's hand so he could get her to stand up.

Frankie stood up flush to the bed, watching as Boyd sat up rather gingerly using his free hand to pull her towards him. His hand slid around the back of her head as he kissed her, his mouth all but locking with hers. He didn't let go until they both needed to breathe, Frankie resting her forehead against his shoulder. She was just about to kiss his neck when she heard him swear under his breath, gripping her hand a little tighter. Frankie stood up instantly her eyes scanning him from head to toe to see what was wrong. It wasn't until her eyes were travelling back up his body she saw why he had sworn.

"Oh dear. That's not good." Nearly biting her tongue as she held in her laughter, the tented bed sheets explaining why he had sworn.

"Fuck off, Frankie. It's not exactly comfortable." Lifting the sheets up and peaking underneath.

Frankie made to have a look but he stopped her, dropping the sheet back on to his not so little problem.

"When did you suddenly become modest? Not like I haven't seen it before, or sucked it, or rode it, or even," "Not fucking helping Frankie." Boyd all but groaned as he stopped Frankie from continuing, his head dropping back on to the bed as he closed his eyes.

"Serves you right, you shouldn't have got carried away. Maybe if it's uncomfortable it will die off quicker." Boyd's eyes shot open at Frankie's words.

"Trying telling my cock it's supposed to be uncomfortable then because it's not listening to me." Frankie suddenly getting a very clear view of Boyd's problem as he whipped the sheet back exposing his situation.

"Is that not painful?" Frankie cringing as she took in the full view.

"No, but, for fuck sake, it won't go down." Boyd getting more annoyed as he pulled the sheet back over.

"Shall I get a nurse or something?" Frankie turning to look out the window behind her.

"Don't you fucking dare, I swear Frankie." Frankie sitting back down so she was now eye level with the bed, and Boyd's groin.

"Have a drink, or a biscuit, take your attention away from the situation." Frankie passing Boyd the packet of chocolate digestives she had brought in.

Boyd just held the packet and looked at Frankie, completely bewildered at how a chocolate digestive would stop him having a boner, with a catheter in no less. He was just about to ask that very question when the door to his room opened and in walked Grace, Stella, Spencer and Eve, all carrying cups of coffee and Stella carrying what looked like a box of doughnuts. Both Frankie and Boyd moved at the same time, the table at the bottom of the bed now being yanked up towards him in an attempt to cover up Boyd predicament. If Stella, Spencer or Grace thought it was odd none of them said anything, but Eve, Eve was trained to spot things, and she didn't miss anything.

"Peter, look at you now. You're looking much better, and wire and tube free." Grace moving around to the other side of the bed so she could hug Boyd, Moving the table just enough so she could get in.

"Looking much better, boss." Spencer holding out his hand for Boyd to shake.

"I have doughnuts and coffee for everyone." Stella placing the bag and the three cups she was carrying on the table.

"Ahhh, Thanks, Stella." Frankie gratefully taking the cup Stella offered her.

"Definitely on the mend there, Boyd." Eve calling out at as she went to hug Boyd, leaning in close enough to whisper in his ear, "In some areas more than others." Hearing him cough slightly as she pulled back and caught the slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"Everything's looks good. Thanks for the tea, Stella." Boyd picking up the last cup on the table and flipping the lid off.

Boyd lay back and drank his tea, watching his team, both old and new, talking laughing, sharing and bonding. He couldn't help but smile, seeing how well they all got on, especially Eve and Frankie. The doughnuts were demolished within ten minutes, all twelve of them gone. Boyd and Grace had one each, while Spencer managed three, Stella claiming the last two and Frankie and Eve eating two before splitting the last one.

"I'm going for a fag, anyone want another coffee?" Eve getting her cigarettes and lighter out her pocket as she looked around at the team.

"Them things will kill you, you know that right." Boyd not being able to help chip in his usual line when he saw Eve smoke.

"So will getting stabbed by a screwdriver." Eve's come back perfectly delivered without missing a beat.

"She has a point there, boss." Everyone agreeing with Eve, but Spencer actually saying it out loud as Eve stood grinning.

"I'll just get everyone a drink on the way back up then." Going to open the door as everyone just agreed with her.

They were all still mulling around chatting when the nurse and doctor entered the room just before lunchtime.

"And that's our cue for lunch. Come on, let's leave these people alone for a bit." Grace rounding up cups, as she ushered Spencer, Stella and Eve out, Frankie standing at the bottom of the bed watching.

"So, how are you feeling Mr Boyd?" The doctor digging out a flashlight pen from his pocket as he flicked it over Boyd's eyes.

"A lot better. I'll be even better when I'm unplugged and can use the bathroom myself." Making jokes as he always did when he was nervous.

The doctor had a listen to his chest, lifted his shirt up and had a looking at his dressing, then shifted the sheet so he could look at the bag attached to the side of the bed.

"Fluid output looks good. We can remove the catheter now, and then draw some blood to check your levels before we remove them. Your dressing is still clean so no bleeding or weeping. Everything is going rather well. You're a lucky man Mr Boyd, a very lucky man." Placing the clipboard down on the table and snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. "Nurse can you close them blinds please and draw the curtain around the bed. Then can you go get everything to take some blood while I remove Mr Boyd's catheter please." Watching as the nurse nodded her head and moved to shut the blinds.

Once the blind was shut she went to draw the curtains around the bed, Frankie taking a step back so she could pull them closed completely. Frankie didn't need to watch, she had good hearing. She heard the blanket flick back, the deep intake of breath as the doctor asked Boyd if he was ready. The unmistakable sound of Boyd hissing through his teeth as the doctor slowly removed the catheter.

"All done. Just remember to keep drinking plenty." The curtains suddenly being opened to reveal Boyd lying on the bed with his hands clenched in fists.

Frankie was at his side instantly, bending over to kiss his forehead as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Feeling him tilt his head a little so he could look up at her.

"I hate that bit, and the after sting. You brought me some boxers in, didn't you? And pull that curtain shut again will you please, just in case that lot come back early." Seeing Frankie move away to shut the curtain and get him his boxers.

Between them, they got Boyd on his feet, and his boxers pulled up, everything hanging in its correct place again. Frankie smoothed the sheets out but saw Boyd shake his head.

"No, I'm on my feet, stockings and all. I'll sit in the chair with a blanket on me. I've done enough lying down." Taking two steps to bring him to the high backed chair.

Frankie hovered around him until he was sat down, getting a blanket off the bed and tucking it around him. When the nurse came back he was sat drinking juice, wiggling his toes and stretching his legs.

"I'll bring you your lunch in when I've done this. We have sandwiches or I think it's chicken and potatoes. Any preferences?" Rolling Boyds sleeve up and using the port at his elbow to attach the syringe.

"Sandwich, I did the porridge this morning, so I'm avoiding anything if it's been cooked." Both Frankie and the nurse laughing.

"Ham, cheese or chicken." Giving him the choice of sandwiches.

"Chicken should be safe." Rolling his own sleeve back down when the nurse was done.

After the nurse left them alone Boyd looked at Frankie and went to stand up, Frankie automatically standing up.

"What are you doing? Do you need something?" Frankie catching the blanket before it fell on the floor.

"Just you, come here." Holding out his arms as Frankie stepped into his embrace.

"It's okay, I said I wouldn't leave you." Feeling her tears against his neck.

He hugged her as tight as he could, stroked her hair, rubbed his hand up and down her back. Her face was buried so tightly against his neck he wasn't sure how she could even breath. Yet she was breathing, her body shaking silently as she sobbed. He kissed her hair, smelling strawberries, and coconut and some other random smell that was supposed to be a fruit. Yet he could smell something else, something more masculine, musky, overpowering. He knew the smell, he just couldn't place it. Taking a deep breath in he closed his eyes and let his mind work it out.

"Have you been using my shower gel and soap?" Finally working out that the smell was his own wash products.

He felt Frankie nod her head before she moved back just enough so he could see her tear-streaked face and puffy eyes.

"Yeah, it's you. A piece of you with me while you're in here. Now you smell like chemicals and hospitals. I haven't changed the bed sheets as they still smell like you." Looking rather sheepish at her confession.

"You smell way better just being you. Let's get your face washed and cleaned before the others come back. I don't fancy their wrath for making you cry." Leading her across the room to the bathroom.

By the time the rest of the team came back Frankie looked half decent, her face still a little puffy but not as bad. Boyd had demolished his chicken sandwiches and was now eating the chocolate biscuits again. Eve and Stella had brought up more coffee, and cakes, which of course Boyd had to try. It wasn't until Grace caught Boyd yawing at just gone six that she told everyone it was time to go.

"Ring me tomorrow, let me know what they say." Grace being the last to hug Frankie as everyone else stood at the door.

"I will, thanks, Grace." Giving Grace an extra tight squeeze.

"Thanks, guys, and thanks for coming." Frankie looking at the group stood at the door.

Spencer, Eve, Stella and Grace left, the room suddenly becoming very quiet.

"You, back into bed. Even I saw you yawn." Turning back around to see Boyd looking very tired.

"Mhhh." Was his only protest as Frankie lay the bed flat and pulled back the sheet.

"I need to pee again." Pushing himself to stand as Frankie threw the blanket back on the bed.

Frankie waited for him to use the bathroom, then covered him over with the blanket once he was in bed.

"Everything working okay downstairs?" Knowing that after the catheter had been taken out it took a few trips for the sting and discomfort to wear off.

"Christ, Frankie. Nothing is private now is it?" His eyes growing heavy as Frankie just smirked. "Still stings a little, but I can pee by myself. You staying a little longer?" Fighting his words out against the yawn.

"Until you're asleep. Then I'll go home, prepare for you coming home in a few days. Go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll bring in extra breakfast." Kissing his forehead as he fell asleep.

Frankie gathered her stuff together as quietly as she could, Boyd snoring in the bed. He would be home soon, back by her side, both in bed and in everyday life. That was something to smile about as she left him alone to sleep.


	5. Complaining

"Frankie, please break me out of her." Frankie got bombarded with before the door was even shut.

"Well hello to you as well. You slept well then." Finally shutting the door and turning to look at one very pissed off Boyd.

"What? Yeah, morning. Now bust me out of here." Boyd grumbled as he sat looking at her from the high back chair beside the bed.

"What's wrong?" Approaching Boyd slowly, putting the bag she had been carrying on the bed.

"I want to go home." His voice and tone reminding her of a petulant child.

"You were told you would be here a few days. You nearly died, Pete. What is so bad about this place? You get waited on hand and foot, meals brought to you. I'm here most of the time. What is wrong with any of that?" Frankie knowing he would find just as many bad points as she had given good points.

"I don't want to be waited on hand and foot. The meals taste like crap, and I can be at home with you continuously if I was at home. The bed is to soft, there is nothing to do, and you can only watch so much daytime tv before your brain cells start to die. I want to go home." The displeasure at his situation very obvious.

"I see you have a full set of pyjamas on now." Changing the subject completely as she looked down at his legs.

"Put them on this morning, it was either that or the nurse putting them on." Frankie knowing he hated any offers of help from anyone, even her.

"Have you had breakfast?" Opening the bag on the bed and pulling out a styrofoam white box.

"That better be bacon, sausage and egg, and mine." Smiling when Frankie pulled out another box and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Flipping open the box and grinning as he picked up the sandwich.

Frankie climbed up on the bed and opened her own box, her bacon and sausage sandwich inside covered in red sauce. The silence stretched out as Boyd ate his sandwich, Frankie enjoying the fact he had stopped moaning. Unfortunately it didn't last. As soon as his sandwich was finished he started up again.

"They said they would take these today." Rolling his sleeve up so show the two canualas still in his arm.

"They will, it's only just gone ten, give them a bloody chance." Knowing he was and always would be impatient.

"The sooner they get these out, the sooner I can go home. Everything else is working properly, I just want my own bed, my own space." Frankie not being able to help herself looking around the private room after he she said the last bit. "Don't take the piss, you know what I mean. I don't want someone constantly asking if I've been for a pee, of if I've opened my bowels, or asking if I've had any discharge or pain since they took the catheter out." His privacy one of the things Boys held most sacred.

Frankie looked at the bed and then at Boyd.

"You're tired, grumpy, and you want to go home, I get that. Now stop complaining and come join me here." Kicking her trainers off and reclining on the bed.

Boyd stood up and looked out the window, the corridor empty of staff. Moving around the bed he climbed up beside Frankie and turned on his side, moulding his body to Frankie's. Frankie closed her eyes as she felt Boyds breath across the front of her neck, his leg now hooked over hers as he slid his arm across her waist and tucked his hand under her sweater against her side. This was what they had both missed, moments like these when it was just the two of them. Frankie stroked her fingers through his hair, carefully caressing his cheek as she felt him yawn. She was right, he was tired, which in turn made him even more grumpy and bad tempered than he normal was. Frankie was still lying with him asleep at her side when a nurse entered the room, her grip on him getting a little tighter just in case he woke up. When the nurse saw he was asleep she smiled, probably glad he wasn't going to bug her about going home.

"I'll call back in half an hour. I'll leave this stuff here for taking his cannulas out." The nurse whispered as she placed a small tray on the table, Frankie nodding her head in agreement.

The nurse left the room and Frankie cuddled back up to Boyd, his hand shifting further up under her sweater more out of instinct than anything else. She could totally understand why the nurse had left him sleeping, if he was sleeping he wasn't complaining, or asking to be discharged. It wouldn't last long, the fact they would have to wake him up to remove his cannulas which would make him ask more about leaving and going home. Frankie focused back on the TV, the sound off but the subtitles flashing across the bottom. She understood why daytime tv drove Boyd mad, it was mind numbingly boring. Just as she felt her own eyes drifting shut she heard the door open, the nurse from before coming back in.

"Pete, wake up." Giving Boyd a gentle nudge making Boyd shift, but only closer to her. She gave it another try, only this time giving him a harder nudge. "Pete, wake up, the nurse is here." Try to give him an incentive to wake up.

"What!" His groggy voice making Frankie smirk.

"The nurse is here to remove the cannulas from your arm." Feeling the instant alertness in him at her words.

"I'm awake, just." Boyd attempting to sit up on his own before Frankie helped him.

Frankie made sure he was sat up before she climbed off the bed and let the nurse do her work. Boyd didn't watch as she took them both out, his eyes fixed on Frankie as she watched instead.

"All done. The doctor is running a little late but he will get here. Lunch will be around soon, is there anything else you need?" Boyd taking no notice as he looked down at his arm.

"He's good for now." Frankie answering for him as Boyd finally looked up.

The nurse cleared away her things and left the room, the door not even shutting properly before Boyd was patting the bed beside him for Frankie to join him. He knew Frankie wouldn't say no, climbing up beside him until she was cuddled up against his chest this time.

"One step closer." The arm that the cannulas had been in now wrapped tightly around Frankie.

"Shit!" Frankie turning her head a little as she looked up at Boyd.

"What?" Boyd completely perplexed by what was wrong.

"If you are aloud out today I haven't got any clothes for you. I'll have to go home and get some." Seeing Boyd smile at her words.

"What?" Now it was her to ask him what was making him smile.

"Nothing. Just you saying home, as in our house. It's been a long time since I've heard anyone refer to it as home." Knowing he was being a little on the sentimental side but saying it anyway.

"I was thinking of moving the rest of my stuff into storage and selling my place, not like I'm ever really there now." Nibbling her bottom lip as she saw Boyd go from smiling to grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words!" Dipping his head enough so he could cover her mouth with his, his tongue parting her lips as they both tried to kiss and smile at the same time.

"I take it you approve then?" Asking him when they broke apart for air.

"I most definitely approve. I know a good storage place until you can sort through everything, maybe shift a few bits into our place." The grin still on his face as Frankie nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll make a start in a few days. But we need to get you home first." Both of them turning as the door opened. "Speaking of going home." Climbing back off the bed so Boyd was again sat by himself on the bed as the doctor walked over.

"Mr Boyd, how are we feeling today?" The doctor flicking through his notes as he asked.

"Ready to go home." Giving the only answer he needed.

"Can I just lie you flat and check you wound before we jump the gun?" Waiting for Boyd to agree before lowering the bed.

Frankie moved so she could see what the doctor was doing. After lifting up Boyds top, the doctor gave the dressing a look over, gently running his hand over the dressing and attempting to gauge Boyds response.

"Well Mr Boyd, I'm pleased to see you wound hasn't leaked, you haven't had a temperature, and everything else seems to be healing as it should. So, I am happy to discharge you, as long as you agree to come back next week so we can change the dressing and check to make sure you're still healing properly." Boyd nodding his head enthusiastically. "Also, no work for at least a couple of weeks, and then take things easy when you get back." Boyd grumbling at the last part. "Take it of leave it Mr Boyd, that's the best deal I have." Frankie now looking at Boyd as he attempted to glare at the doctor.

"Fine, I agree. Now can I go home?" The look Frankie was giving him meant she was going to hold him to every word.

"I'll sort all you paperwork out and arrange your outpatient appointment, then you'll be free to go home, and take it easy." Seeing Boyd grin as he agreed that he could go home.

"I better go home and get you some clothes then. You better stay here until I get back, no running off." Going to put her coat on as she saw Boyd stand up as well.

"Don't be long, or I might ring Spencer to bust me out." Reaching out to her before she had finished doing her coat up.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try. Now sit down because here's lunch." Giving him a quick kiss on the lips as the nurse came in carrying his tray.

Frankie and the nurse left him alone, the nurse headed in one direction and Frankie in the other. He was finally coming home, something that made her both happy but apprehensive. She knew after a day or so in the house he would be bored again, trying to escape back to his dungeon office. She would have to come up with some very inventive ways to keep him occupied.


	6. Home

He hadn't even been back in the house for an hour and she was at her wit's end with him.

"I swear to god, will just just sit down!" Standing in the living room doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not doing anything." Boyd's childish quip thrown over his shoulder as he knelt down to light the fire.

"You normally moan and groan when I suggest lighting the fire, yet now, not even two hours after getting out of hospital you are on your hands and knees lighting it." Walking over to stand beside him as he watched the flame slowly take hold and the fire start to burn. "Right, now get up, sit down, and don't move." Holding out her hand to him as he gingerly got up.

Frankie escorted him to the settee and sat down beside him, all but crawling into his lap. She hoped by pinning him down he would stay down, but she guessed that would be wishful thinking. He didn't last ten minutes before he was asking her to move claiming to need the bathroom. He knew by saying bathroom she would move, and sure enough she did, only this time following him so he couldn't try and do something like build the bookcase he had put off for months. Frankie didn't actually follow him to the bathroom, instead doing a detour into the kitchen. She didn't need anything in the kitchen, so she made coffee, something that would keep her busy as she listened for the toilet flushing, the water running, then the door opening. When she didn't hear the sound of his footsteps on the stairs she counted to twenty, then went to look for him.

"I was wondering when you would come to find me." His smugness evident in his words at the fact he knew she would come looking for him.

Frankie stood in the bedroom doorway, her arms followed across her chest eyebrow raised as she looked at Boyd. The jeans and shirt he had put on to leave the hospital were now draped over the chair in the corner of the room. He had propped himself up on the bed, the spare pillows from the cupboard now all stacked behind him. The boxer shorts he had on were meant as a joke, the checkered red, black, green and blue squares covered by the black and white cross showing the Boyd clan tartan. The stark white dressing on his abdomen making a shudder run down her spine as her mind filled in the image of him lying on the cobbles.

"You just going to stand there admiring the view?" His words snapping her out her trance.

"No, I was going to make coffee. Shall I bring it up since you got yourself comfortable?" Her grin making him smile.

"Yeah, and the biscuits." Seeing Frankie just shake her head.

When Frankie came back into the bedroom Boyd had repositioned the pillows and made room for her beside him. She put both cups on the bedside cabinet on her side of the bed, then climbed on the bed with the packet of biscuits.

"Hey look, the biscuits match your boxers." Passing him the packet of Scottish shortbread biscuits.

"Fuck off, Frankie." Taking the biscuits and ripping the packet open.

Frankie settled herself beside him, reaching for the packet of biscuits that he had put in his lap. Boyd was quicker, snatching the packet up and holding it out of her reach.

"Mine." He pouted as Frankie made a lunge for the biscuits.

"Be nice, or I'll have you shipped back to the hospital and kept in!" Laughing at the look of utter disgust on his face at her threat.

Instead of giving her the packet he passed her one biscuit, then placed the packet on his crotch, the packet actually blending in with his boxers.

"Be careful, I may get confused between a biscuit and something else." Winking at him as she took a bite of her biscuit.

"I should be so lucky." Frankie's head whipping around to face him.

"I can't believe you just said that. After what you went through, I'm surprised you even got it to rise to the occasion the other day." Remembering his not so little problem when they kissed in the hospital.

"And Eve will take great pleasure in getting digs in about that, the one she dropped in the other day just being the tip of the iceberg." Recalling Eve not missing the fact he was aroused when the team arrived.

"She's keeping you on your toes." Going to get another biscuit and deliberately letting her fingers scrap across his groin.

"Don't start what you can't finish, Frankie," Boyd growled as his shorts shifted due to Frankie's fingers brushing against him.

"I can finish what I started, but I'm not sure I should. It could be a little strenuous for you." Seeing his boxers now tented as they discussed the matter.

"Let's rephrase that, you better finish what you started." Grabbing her hand and placing it on his groin.

Frankie swallowed the last of her biscuit as she considered her options. Sex, as in actual sex would be nice, but his physical condition had her worried. Then again, it didn't have to be actual sex, did it? Boyd saw the exact moment Frankie made her mind up about what she was going to do, the feral look in her eyes as she reached across and slipped her hand in his boxers making him groan. He closed his eye, rested his head back as he felt Frankie's hand slowly working him making him harder. His hand reached for her blindly, finding her jean-clad thigh as she squeezed tightly. As Frankie untucked him from his boxers he jerked his hips, regretting the movement instantly.

"Stay still, let me do the work." Her voice sounding further away than it should be.

Then he felt the warm, wet heat of her mouth and tongue as she slowly licked and sucked him. The hand not on her thigh tangled in her hair, more for pressure than guidance.

"Fuck," he groaned as Frankie let go of his erection with a pop then moved down to his balls sack, sucking on one testicle then the other.

Her hand continued to work him as she played with his scrotum, finally releasing that and returning her mouth to his erection.

Frankie felt a sharp tug on hair, the action halting her ministrations. She looked up to see Boyd looking down at her, desire, lust, passion, all clearly visible in his now very dark hooded eyes.

"Not like this, I want to be inside you." Trying to pull her towards him.

"No, you can't. Lie still, let me do this for you." Not waiting for a reply as her mouth descended over him and he was again fully encased in her mouth.

Between her mouth around him and her hand massaging his ball sack, he didn't last long, the hand on her hair gripping tighter as his body went rigid, Frankie continuing to suck and swallow until he went limp and flopped back against the pillows. Frankie released him slowly, flicking her tongue over the head before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and sitting up. Boyd raised his arm towards Frankie, watching her as she picked up her coffee first, taking a few mouthfuls before she cuddled up to him.

"Could have passed me mine." Frankie waving her arm around without looking until she felt the cup and picked it up. "Thanks." Taking the cup from Frankie as she drank some more of her own.

"It's good to have you home. Even if it is in these ridiculous boxers." Balancing her cup between her knees so she could shift his boxer shorts so he was decent again.

"You leave my clan Boyd boxer shorts alone. That's part of my family heritage, a heritage you'll soon share." Twirling the engagement ring around her ring finger as he spoke.

"Yeah right. Doctor Boyd doesn't quite have the same ring to it. I think I'll stick with doctor Wharton if it's all the same to you." Boyd's feeble attempt at freeing hurt failing as Frankie kissed his chest. "And no, I'm not going double-barrelled, either way round sounds horrible. I worked to damn hard to become doctor Frankie Wharton."

"Doctor Frances Wharton." Boyd correcting Frankie as she just looked at him.

"Okay smart arse, but you know only my mum calls me that." Reaching behind her to put her empty cup on the bedside cabinet. "You wearing a kilt when we get married?" Knowing she was pushing it, but giving it a bash.

"You're joking, right? A kilt!" Boyd looking at Frankie like she had just asked him to stop working and retire.

"What? It's tradition is it not? Wearing a kilt and not much else." Frankie glancing down to his boxer shorts.

"Fuck off, Frankie. I may be a Boyd, but a kilt and the family jewels hanging out are just not going to happen, as in ever." Frankie sulking at his words.

"I'm only ever getting married once, I want it to be special. I know you didn't wear a kilt the first or second time." Sticking out her bottom lip and batting her eyes at him.

"Kilt is possible, tackle hanging out is a no." Not being able to say no to her when she pulled her sulking face.

"What's the point of having tradition if you don't follow it exactly. It's either all or nothing, no point doing half a job." Hearing him groan and knowing she had won.

"I swear if anyone makes a crack." Frankie grinning from ear to ear before she kissed him. "If it's cold I'm wearing something when we're outside, shrinkage is not a pretty sight." His testicles already trying to curl up and tuck themselves back inside his body.

"If it's cold I'll warm you up, literally and figuratively." Nuzzling her face against his neck. "What other traditions are attached to this whole tartan thing? Does the best man need to wear a matching tie or something?"

"No, only members of the Boyd clan wear the tartan. I remember the suit we had for Luke when he was small. The waistcoat and tie he had just like mine. He looked so cute, all blond hair, blue eyes and matching suits." His voice breaking as he remembered his son. "I wish you could have met him."

Frankie wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him tightly, not really having any idea what else she could do.

"Luke will always be with us, with you, more so on our wedding day. He'll never be forgotten." Offering words she hoped would give him some comfort.

"I tried buying Matt a little tartan suit but Jenny refused, said he may have the surname but that's all. He wasn't Scottish so didn't have to do all that crap." The emotions in his voice so very raw and recent.

"Any son of yours should follow in his father's footstep, carry on the family name and traditions." Hating Jenny more in that single moment than she ever had before.

"Have you ever thought of having kids?" Boyd throwing Frankie a curveball in the conversation that she so wasn't expecting.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that question, Pete." Sitting up and looking straight at Boyd.

"With the truth. Have you ever thought about having kids? It's not like I'm asking to impregnate you, just curious." Taking her hand in his and linking their fingers together.

"Truthfully, then yes. More than once over the years I've thought about it, I've just never actually got past that stage. My work, my lifestyle, my lack of sperm and baby making material all playing major factors in why I haven't got any. I set myself a goal to achieve, then I tell myself when I reach that goal I'll consider settling down, having kids. Yet when I reach that goal there is always something bigger and better on the horizon that I want. I think when I hit thirty-five I just gave it up as a pipe dream, that my baby days were done and my carer and future stability were what mattered." Feeling Boyd squeeze her hand.

"Why does thirty-five have to be the cut-off point? It's not like you're past having kids, you're only thirty-seven. It's not like you couldn't get pregnant if you wanted to. You still have time if it's something you really want." This time Boyd being the one who wrapped Frankie in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"What about you? Would you do it all again?" Deciding since he could ask so could she.

"You know I love kids, I just, I'm not sure I could bear to lose another son, another child, due to my own stupidity." Knowing that Frankie would not be impressed with his answer but wanting to be honest since she had been honest with him.

"What about us having a baby?" Frankie asking him outright since she wasn't going to tiptoe around the subject any longer.

"Together?" Frankie just shaking her head as raised her eyebrow and started at Boyd.

"No. I was thinking of shagging the milkman and seeing how that played out. If that didn't work there's still the paper lad, then again scrap that, I'm not sure he's even reached puberty. I suppose we could try together if the milkman didn't work. I can't believe you just fucking ask that to be honest." Frankie managing to wriggle out of Boyd's grasp so she could sit crossed legged on the bedside him. "Why didn't we just cut to the chase here, Pete. Do you want to try for a baby with me? And just in case that wasn't plain enough, you and me shagging. No condoms, no pill, no injection, just you shooting your lot inside me and seeing if one of them can find maybe an egg, join together and make a baby." Managing not to laugh until she had finished delivering her not so eloquent speech on conception.

Boyd sat looking at Frankie like a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing and seeming completely lost for words. Several minutes past as he just sat watching Frankie laughing at both her idea at conception and his total lack of words. He finally managed to get his brain and mouth on the same page and stuttered out a sentence.

"Did you, did we, are we going to try for a baby?" Seeing Frankie grin at him like a Cheshire Cat.

"I think that's how that whole speech just went. That is if you want to of course." Just realising that Boyd had never actually said if he wanted a baby with her.

"You really want a baby with me given my track record?" Boyd still not actually sure what was happening.

"Well I am going to marry you, isn't a baby the next logical step in the progression of a relationship, of a marriage?" Seeing the exact moment Boyd finally worked out that she was deadly serious.

Tentatively he sat up and reached for Frankie's hand, slipping his fingers through hers so they were palm to palm.

"You and me, and a baby." The smile growing on his face as he gently tugged Frankie towards him.

"You got there in the end then." Moving towards him willing as she straddled his legs.

"So, when can we expect to you know, be announcing our news?" Trailing the fingers of his free hand up her thigh and under her sweater.

"At least a couple of months, probably more. I still have another month before my next injection is due, so even if I don't get it it's going to take time to get things back to normal. Biological I would say three or four months." Trapping his hand on her rib cage as his fingertips reached the underside of her breast.

"That gives us plenty of time to practice then." Managing to get his hand free from under Frankie's and palm her breast through her bra.

"Yeah, but not right now. I pushed my luck with what I did before, we are not going all the way, not yet anyway." Biting back the groan at the pressure Boyd was applying to her breast with his hand.

"But I feel fine, and so do you." Dropping his head to kiss her neck just below her ear.

"Pete, stop." Somehow getting enough space between them so she could look at him. "You just got out of the hospital, have a big dressing on your side, and by the look of it could do with a quick kip. I am not going to risk you ripping stitches, internal bleeding, or another stay in hospital. We have plenty of time, neither of us is going anywhere. What do you say to lying down and watching some TV with me, maybe snuggling up beside me." Grinning as Boyd slid down the bed and rolled on his side to face her. "I take it that's a yes then." Starting to slide down to bed but being stopped by Boyd.

"Too many clothes." Tugging on her sweater and then her jeans.

Frankie climbed off the bed and stood up, stripping off her jeans and sweater. She went to climb back on the bed but Boyd stopped her again.

"Bra, I want my pillow uncovered." Frankie obliging as she took her bra off and threw it with her discarded clothes. "Much better." Patting the space beside him.

As soon as Frankie was lying down Boyd was wrapped around her, his head on her right breast as she wrapped her arms around him. She had put the TV on but she wasn't watching it, and neither was he. As soon as he was settled beside her his eyes were closed, his breathing slowly leveling out as he feel asleep. Frankie watched him sleeping, her fingers stroking through his hair. He was a grumpy, bad-tempered, workaholic, who could go from zero to a hundred in a split second. Yet she loved him, for all his faults and imperfections she still loved him. She was marrying him, and by some random bizarre twist of a conversation, they had agreed to try for a baby together. The idea both thrilled and terrified her. A baby, a tiny human that was part her and part Boyd. Suddenly Frankie yawned, snuggling closer to Boyd as she decided she could do with a quick nap as well. She fell asleep with Boyd snoring lightly at her side, her dreams filled with laughter, kilts and windy weather.


End file.
